Kagome deja el grupo
by LilianaMayck
Summary: Kagome ya no quiere se una carga y deside dejar el grupo llevandose a Shippo. Mientras en su camino aparece Naraku obresiendole el poder para defenderce a cambio de que mate a sus amigos siendo Shippo la exepcion...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome deja el grupo.

Cap. (1) Adios Inu Yasha

Kagome estaba Sentada mientra escribia Una carta en el Que le decía a Inu Yasha, iría Que En Busca de los FRAGMENTO de la perla de Shikon sola Y Que no seria mas de Una Carga para el.

Kagome: ya listo, hocique me iré (levantandoce y dirigiéndose a la Salida de la cabaña de Kaede).

Shippo: Kagome vas Adonde (levantandose acondicionado Algo de sueño.

Kagome: un paseo sin dar (Saliendo de la cabaña)

Shippo:? Sí puedo ir estafa tigo (Saliendo)

Kagome: no Shippo (Mirando la luna)

Shippo:? Por Que, Kagome.

Kagome: es Por Que dejo de el equipo, ya no quiero ser Inuyasha Carga Una párrafo

Shippo: ninguna please Kagome no te vallas, sí puedo ir contigo?

Kagome: no Shippo no PUEDES ir conmigo

Shippo: yo sino-Llevas despertare a Todos

Kagome: esta bien Shippo (toma un Shippo y sí va del Lugar)

Inuyasha y el resto sí levantaron y notaron la Ausencia de Kagome y Shippo.

Sango: Kagome y Shippo en Donde estan?

InuYasha: Seguro Salieron un Tomar Algo párr esquina

Miroku: ESO debe servi Inuyasha (Tocando la instancia de parte de sango)

Sango: Maldito monje Que Hace (dandole Una cachetada)

Miroku: hayyyyy (sobandoce La Cara) ... Oye Inuyasha Que es ESO?

Inuyasha: no lo se (Agarrando la carta y un entregandosela Miroku).

Miroku Empieza a leer la carta y le dados a todos Usuario:

Miroku: la señorita Kagome nos Abandono dados Que ira sola En busca de El los Fragmentos

Inuyasha: que le pasa Pero Que un ESA DE SEGURO ES Una broma debe Estar porción aca la ira de un Buscar (Se Va Corriendo)

MIENTRAS En Una cascada Kadome y Shippo sí Daban baño

Shippo: Adonde iremos Ahora?

Kagome: En busca de la un fragmento Que esta muy Cerca después de bañarnos

Shippo: esta bien

MIENTRAS Que Inuyasha iva Corriendo En busca de Kagome. Al encontrarlos, ve a Kagome Saliendo desnuda del rio mientras agarraba Una ropa de sacerdotisa igual Que la que usaba. Kikyo. Inuyasha se quiere acercar Pero sin canpo de energia no le permite Pasar while del tanto han Algo Que Viene.

¿:? Te estaba Buscando, Kagome

Kagome: ajam y Para qué? Naraku Me estas buscando?

Naraku: Para qué te Unas a mi, sí muy bien que dejaste el bando de ese Hibrido que no sirbe para nada si te unes a mi tendras, el poder para derrotar a todo el que se interponga en tu camino. Mientras buscar el resto de los FRAGMENTO

Kagome: Asi Naraku El Poder, ¿He? Esta bien acepto, Y Que me vas a pedir a cambio?, de darme Poderes se muy bien Naraku Que no me daría eso a cambio de nada

Naraku:quiero que mates a todo el bando de inuyasha a cambio de eso, Pero are una excepcion con ese demonio zorro (mientras agarraba a Kagome y le incrustaba la perla infectada completa en su cuerpo)

Mientras tanto Inyasha, miraba a Kagome con una cara de decepcio mientras se retiraba del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.(2) Kagome ya no es la misma.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con cara de desepcion mientras se iva de ese lugar.

Pensamiento de Inuyasha.

No puedo cree que Kagome aya aceptado trabajar para el miserable de Naraku ¿Por que Kagome?, ¿Por que?.

Mientras Kagome Y Naraku

Kagome:No me digas Naraku, que ya confias en mi para inscrutar toda la perla en mi jajajaja... bueno ya que tengo trabajo debo irme Naraku

Naraku:ya que tienes la perla en tu interior debes cumplirme Kagome(mirando con enojo

Kagome:eso ya lo se Naraku sera mejor que me vaiga. Shippo vamonos(alsando a Shippo en su brazos)

Shippo: vamos

Pensamiento de Kagome

Naraku pero si que ere un idiota no creeas que te voy a cumplir ahora que tengo la perla por completa solo faltara buscar el resto de los fragmento y ya veras

Mientras Inuyasha

Inuyasha:Kagome no lo creo pero...(es interumpido por Kikyo)

Kikyo:Inuyasha que pasa con Kagome? esta impregnada por un aura maligna

Inu:ella acepto trabajar para Naraku eso paso...(siente el olor de Kagome acercarse)kagome viene y te puede hacer daño Kikyo sera mejor que me quede con tigo para protejerte

Kikyo:si lo hace que aras?

Kagome aparece pero no hace nada contras ellos solo pasa delargo, pero Shippo queda mirandolo algo triste. Inuyasha agarra a Kagome del braso y le dice:

Inuyasha:Kagome que te sucede?

Kagome le da una descarga y se va de hay mientras se dirige la cabaña de la ansiana Kaede. Llegando le dice a Shippo

Kagome:Shippo quedate aca por que en el transcurso no creo que tenga consiencia en mi para no lastimarte sera mejor que te quedes, pero te dejare este fragmento por si algo me llega a pasar este fragmento podra derrotar a Naraku ya que deje todo de mi en el, por favor no se lo digas a nadien confia en mi te vendre a ver mientras tenga consiensia y no te preocupe por mi ya que estare bien(se despide y se va)

Mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo

Kikyo:abrasame inuyasha(dirigiendose a el mientras le da un beso)

Inuyasha:Ki-kyo...(le corresponde)

Kagome vuelve a pasar por hay y los ve con un poco de tristeza en su rostro pero sige su camino sin darle importancia, mientras Inuyasha abre los ojo, la ve pasar y se separa de Kikyo, mientras se va y sige a Kagome

Inuyasha:kagome?

Kagome:que quiere Inuyasha? No es necesario que me sigas ya que gracias a la perla Shikon ya no siento nada por ti

Inu:que estas haciendo?(mientras la abraza)

Kagome:Nada que te intereze (mientras aparecen monstruo que la eleva, mientras va desapareciendo poco a poco)

Mientras con Naraku

Kagura:oye! Naraku crees que kagome te sirvira asi como asi?

Naraku:lo ara Kagura, no lo dudes

Kagura:yo digo que no, pero ami qe me importa(retirandose del lugar)

Naraku:lo ara por que si no lo hace la matare...


End file.
